


Soothing Broken Hearts

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: When a heartbroken Niles and Daphne find themselves at the same singles bar after parting ways with their significant others, they find themselves joined by some unwanted company. (Episode: "Mixed Doubles")





	1. Chapter 1

Niles sipped his drink, trying not to stare at the beautiful woman seated next to him; her flowery perfume wafting in his direction.

"You know..." She said in that English accent that he never tired of hearing. "If it had been a different time in both our lives, we might actually have met. How do you suppose that would have gone?"

Niles looked at her in surprise and laughed nervously. "What, our conversation?"

"Yeah, come on! Just for fun! We could both use a smile."

He thought for a moment and then grinned to himself.

"Well... Um... first I would have said 'Is this seat taken?' and you would have said 'No.' Then you would have said 'My Name is Daphne.' and I would have said 'My name is Niles'. And then I would have said... 'What are you doing for the rest of your life?'"

Daphne laughed, filling his heart with the beautiful sound of her voice.

"You always know just what to say."

Her hand covered his and for a brief second, both his heart and the world around him seemed to stop. The warmth of her hand on his went straight to his heart.

"Oh, I love you, Dr. Crane."

He swallowed hard. "I love you too, Daphne."

He'd meant the words as a friendly response. After all, she'd said them first. But he was surprised at how much it hurt to say them back; for he knew that she would never for a moment believe that he'd been speaking from the very depths of his soul.

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks, oblivious to the world around them.

Seconds later, the sound of a woman's enthusiastic laughter could be heard from doorway of Granville's, bringing Niles attention back to the present.

"Oh God..."

When he saw Daphne's hand go to her forehead, he turned to see Rodney and Adelle walk through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Before he could react, the couple made themselves comfortable at a table only a few feet away from where Niles and Daphne were sitting.

"Get me a drink would you, Honey?" Adelle said.

"Of course my Sweet." Rodney replied.

Niles shook his head in disgust. "Look at him, vying for her affections by using such a ridiculous pet name! Isn't that the most preposterous thing you've ever-."

He stopped suddenly; his heart aching when he heard Daphne sniffle. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but retracted his arm when she grabbed a cocktail napkin and blotted her eyes.

"What are they doing here? This is a bloody singles bar!" She said tearfully; her face turned away from him.

"Daphne, perhaps we should-."

"Hello, Daphne."

To Niles' horror, he looked up to find Rodney standing next to them... talking to Niles' angel! How dare he risk hurting her again!

"H-hello Rodney." Daphne replied, impressing Niles with her attempts to be kind. "What brings you here?"

Rodney's face lit up in a disturbing sense of pleasure.

"Adelle and I were having such a glorious time on our date that I simply didn't want it to end, so I suggested that we come to the place where we met."

Niles felt his blood begin to boil. The nerve of him, glossing over the fact that he and Daphne had met here!

Rodney's meeting Adelle at Frasier's was an act of complete chance and nothing more. "Rodney-."

Daphne grabbed Niles' hand and he was grateful to her for preventing him from doing something that he would surely regret.

Reluctantly he settled back into his seat, pained at what this horrible man was doing to his angel.

"That's nice, Rodney. I-I'm happy for you." Daphne said. "Now if you'll excuse me-."

"Niles! Well, this certainly is a surprise! I didn't expect to find you at a place like this! I figured you'd be off to at the latest opera with the woman of your dreams. In fact, that's where I'll be at this time tomorrow night."

Niles felt his insides turn cold and he found it hard to ignore Daphne stirring uncomfortably on the bar stool next to him.

"H-hello Rodney."

He took a sip of his drink, barely tasting it.

"You know, I think that Adelle is probably waiting for you." Daphne said, unable to disguise the quivering in her voice.

"Oh! You're absolutely right!" Rodney said, a little too eagerly as he glanced at Adelle who was smiling at him. "I'm coming, my angel!"


	3. Chapter 3

The word cut through Niles like a knife and he flinched when Rodney touched Daphne's shoulder.

"Two white wines please." Rodney said to the bartender.

"Anything else Dr. Banks?"

"Just put it on my tab, Frank. We'll be here for a while."

"Very well, Dr. Banks. By the way, how's your psychology practice going?"  
Niles and Daphne exchanged shocked glances.

"It's going very well." Rodney replied. "Even my older brother is jealous of my success. It's like a dream come true; especially since he's a psychologist himself. In fact, my practice is doing so well that I'm seriously considering asking Adelle to mar-."

"Excuse me, I need to leave."

Suddenly aware that Daphne had climbed off the bar stool, Niles reached for his credit card and handed it to the bartender.

He scrambled off the bar stool, waiting impatiently while the bartender rang up the drinks before turning to the man that had broken his angel's heart.

"Goodbye, Rodney. It was... well... goodbye."

Niles pushed his way past Rodney, avoiding eye contact with Adelle and walked out of the bar.

Relived to be outside, he looked around the darkened sidewalk for any sign of her.

Seconds later, he saw her staring through the window, obviously trying to get a glimpse of Adelle and Rodney through the pine green curtains that hung low against the window sill.

He hesitated only a moment before carefully approaching her.

"I'm sorry I ran out the way I did, Dr. Crane." She said, still watching through the window.

The statement surprised him and for a second he wondered how she knew he was there.

"Daphne, are you okay?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the window. "Look at them... sharing a toast to their new found happiness."

"Daphne, perhaps you'd better let me drive you home."

"That's sweet of you to offer but I'll be just fi-."

Her voice broke and she began to sob into her hands. "Oh God..."

Feeling helpless he reached out and touched her back. Almost instantly she turned and put her arms around him, crying onto his suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Niles could hardly believe he was holding her in his arms. It was like a dream come true.

But when he rubbed her back in an effort to calm her, he chided himself for being so selfish. Daphne was hurting and he was relishing in his own fortune. What would she think of him?

"It's okay. I'm here." He whispered as he rubbed her back; trying to mimic the soothing voice that Frasier used on his radio show.

"I-I'm sorry." She said moments later as she pulled out of his arms.

Niles reached into his pocket and handed her his handkerchief. "There's no need to be sorry... But I can't help thinking..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Never mind...Let me give you a ride home."

"What were you going to say?"

He sighed, wishing he hadn't said anything at all.

"Well... You're not really upset over Rodney, are you?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Of course I am! I mean he completely-." Her voice broke causing Niles heart to break a little more.

Boldly he reached out and took her hand.

"This is about Joe, isn't it?"

"W-why would you say that?"

"Well, you were so upset earlier and..."

"And what?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-."

She turned and started to cry again. "You know me so well, Dr. Crane. Even more than I know meself."

"If you don't mind my saying so, I think that your breakup with Joe is affecting you more than you realize."

"It's silly isn't it?" She sniffled. "The first guy who shows an interest in me and I fall completely in love with him. I should have known it wouldn't last. B-but I really wanted it to. Oh, Dr. Crane... why does this hurt so much?"

His heart beat faster at the question, for he wanted so much to take her pain away.

Feeling a rush of love for her that he didn't think was possible he hugged her warmly, sighing when her hair fell against his cheek.

"Well... this is just my opinion but Rodney is the one who should be hurting right now, not you, Daphne. If you were mine... I'd never let you go."

The smile on her tear streaked face warmed his heart, and she hugged him again.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I don't know what I'd do without you."

She looked through the window once more, then back at Niles. "Amazing..."

"What's amazing?"

"I just realized how much Rodney reminds me of someone, but I just can't figure out whom. I mean, he's smart, sophisticated and he made me laugh. But I guess there's no sense in dwelling on him any longer. He was just a distraction, really. I mean, Joe's the one who broke me heart, not Rodney. And I guess I was just grateful to have someone as a distraction."

Niles sighed and turned away. He knew this was too good to be true. Who was he kidding? Rodney looked exactly like him. In fact they could be twins.

And it hurt that Daphne would choose someone who was his mirror image instead. If only she knew how much he loved her.

Suddenly he turned to her, determined to ease her pain. And the only way to do that was to tell her the truth; no matter what the outcome.

"Daphne, about what I said earlier... before Rodney and Adelle came in..."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"When you said you wouldn't get involved with a man who was separated, and I said 'Even if he worshiped you from the day he laid eyes on you'?"

To his dismay, she laughed. "Oh yes...Can you imagine a man using a ridiculous line like that?"

"I-it wasn't a line, Daphne. It's the truth." He blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dr. Crane, what are you saying?"

"Ever since I met you..."

"Yes?"

He took out his handkerchief and blotted his forehead. "Boy, it's warm out here isn't it?"

"It's November." Daphne said, pulling her coat closer to her body.

"Right... Um..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No... I just..."

She moved toward him and touched his forehead, causing him to shiver. "You do feel a bit warm. Perhaps you're coming down with the flu."

"A-actually, I'm a bit nervous."

"What on earth would you be nervous about?"

He swallowed hard. "Well... There's something I need to tell you but I-."

"Oh Dr. Crane... You've been such a wonderful friend. You've always been there for me. You can tell me anything... anything at all."

"I know... and I'm sorry for acting like this... I just..."

She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I promise, no matter what you say, I'll understand."

"Well... What I said about someone worshiping you since the day he laid eyes on you... I was talking about myself."

She gasped lightly and for a second he was afraid that she was angry with him.

"I-I'm sorry. I've upset you haven't I?"

"No... I just... I can't believe... Since we met? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I just... Well... you were involved with Joe and then Rodney came along and I guess I got a little jealous. I mean... he does bear a striking resemblance to me; Dad and Frasier noticed it right away, but I just thought that..."

Her eyes lit up. "I knew he reminded me of someone."

"Right..."

"Oh, Dr. Crane... That must have hurt, thinking that I chose Rodney over you. If I had known how you felt about me..."

"That's all right Daphne. It's probably best that you don't get involved with someone right away. I mean... you've had your heart broken twice and I couldn't bear to think of that happening a third time."

"You could never hurt me, Dr. Crane."

The words made his heart beat faster.

"Thank you, Daphne."

"You know... come to think of it... Rodney doesn't remind me of you at all."

"He doesn't?"

She smiled and moved even closer to him.

"You're much sweeter than Rodney could ever be."

He blushed deeply, wondering if he was imagining this beautiful moment.

"Oh, Daphne... Thank you."

"And you're so much more handsome. Why... if I had to choose between Rodney and yourself there's no doubt in me mind who I'd pick."

"Th-there isn't?"

To his complete surprise, she kissed him tenderly causing his knees to weaken. The touch of her lips on his was the most wonderful feeling he could have ever imagine.

"Daphne..."

"It's getting late. Shall we go, Dr. Crane?"

"Certainly. I'll drive you home."

"I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

They walked to his BMW and it was only when he opened the car door for her that he realized that he'd been holding her hand; their fingers entwined.

Minutes later the car pulled away from the parking lot and he glanced at the sign for Granville's in the rear view mirror. He'd always have a special place in his heart for that bar.

For that's where his dreams had finally come true.

"Thank you for everything. Dr. Crane." Daphne said as they stood at Frasier's doorstep. "Would you like to come in? It may be your brother's apartment, but it's your home, too. I'd be happy to make you some tea."

He wanted to take her up on her offer... so desperately... but she was still vulnerable from her heartbreaks that it was best to take things slow. He didn't want anything to ruin this magical night.

"As much as I'd like to, Daphne... I should probably be getting home."

Her disappointed look almost made him regret his decision.

"You've had a long night and... Well, I..."

"Yes, it was a very long night." Daphne said, giving him a mischievous smile.

Her arms slid around his neck and she kissed him deeply; a kiss that was even better than their first.

"It was the most wonderful night of me life. Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne."

She took removed her key from her purse and unlocked the door. Just as the door closed, he began to panic.

"Oh, there's something I wanted to -."

With a sigh, he turned to go to the elevator. The question he'd wanted to ask for so long would have to wait.

The elevator doors opened and he walked inside. But seconds after he pushed the button for the lobby, he heard his name.

"Dr Crane?"

He opened the elevator doors and returned to the hallway; the doors closing behind him.

"Yes Daphne?"

"You were going to ask me something?"

"Oh... Well, I was just wondering... Would it be okay if I came over tomorrow?"

She laughed and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Of course it is, Dr. Crane! You're always welcome here! Your brother and father always love having you over; no matter how often they deny it!"

"Thank you, Daphne but I was really asking if I could come over to see you."

Her hand went to her chest and she sighed, as though he surprised her.

"Oh..."

His elated mood began to fade when he realized that he'd said the wrong thing once more.

"If you don't want me to-."

"I do... it's just..."

"What?"

"It's been a long time since anyone's come over just to see me."

His heart ached at the disenchantment in her eyes and he kissed her once more.

"If you want to know the truth, I've been coming over for the past three years just to see you. I mean, I love Dad and Frasier, but-"

Daphne kissed him again. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

With a smile she walked into the condo, closing the door behind her.

Once more Niles pushed the elevator button, feeling a twinge of disappointment when the car arrived more quickly than he anticipated.

"Dr Crane?"

He spun around, his eyes widening with surprise when he saw Daphne smiling at him.

"Daphne, what's wrong?"

"I-I just remembered something I need to tell you... something very important."

"All right."

She moved toward him and took his face in her hands, kissing him.

"I love you."

He could feel tears forming in his eyes at the words he'd dreamed of hearing her say since the moment he first saw her.

"I love you, too Daphne."

She took his hand, squeezing it gently just as the elevator doors opened.

"See you tomorrow?"

"I'm looking foreword to it, my angel."

Daphne smiled and walked back into the apartment glancing at him from the doorway.

"Goodnight... Niles."

THE END


End file.
